First Love
by Lizzie8
Summary: An: I have reposted ch.1 and made it longer. Ch.2 will soon be updated. I won't give up this story, not now, not ever!
1. Just Having Fun

An: Hi everybody! I was planning on making a SoKairi story, since I'm a very big fan there, but recently I had read a few Riku/Kairi pairings and then got some reviews thinking I shoul d change the pairing... So we'll see how it turns out right? Plz read and review, and be kind, this is my first fanfic.  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Squaresoft and Disney do. I wish I own Sora though... ^_~ Love // Lizzie  
  
First Love  
  
Chapter 1 - Just having fun  
  
(Kairi POW)  
  
I was sitting on one of Destiny Islands lovely beaches. The sun was shining high in the sky, it was clearly a beautiful day. Actually one of those really hot ones too. I felt my bare shoulder take in the heat and if I didn't move I probably would burn them. I was dressed in a beige bikini and small white shorts. My feet was down in the sand, playing with it between my toes. My light blue slip-in sandals lay next to me. I put up a hand to cover my cerulean eyes against the gazing sun.  
  
It blow a cool breeze from the sea, followed by its fresh fragrance. It felt nice. The wind blow up a few of my lose strands of hair from my high ponnytail. Under the latest years I just let it grow freely and its length was now to my waist.  
  
I used to sit here quite often, just watching the waves come in to the shore. It relaxed me and it was a perfect place to sort thoughts out in peace. Recently I had been sitting here more often then usual.  
  
It had almost been a month now since Sora and Riku came walking down the shore from nowhere. It was one of the happiest days in my life. My two best friends had finally returned to me. Now I knew they wouldn't be taken away from me again. at least I hoped they wouldn't. I still hadn't gotten to know the reasons why and how they could come back to Destiny Islands. 'Sora had sealed the Kingdom Hearts and the doors between the worlds were looked right? What if they weren't?' I wondered, panic rising by the thought of those creepy heartless. 'No, they can't be back, then Sora, the keybarier would seal them in again.' I resoned with myself. 'But then, how did they come back?' "Ah, this thoughts don't do me any good," I said frustrated. I guess I just have to wait 'til Sora and Riku are ready to share there story. Whatever they had been through it wasn't pleasant. I could see that much in their blue eyes, which turned cold whenever I brought up the subject. Oh, I who had hoped so dearly that things just could go back to normal when they came back. I wanted it to be the old days, when it was the three of us.  
  
This weren't the only reason why I sat here all alone thinking, I had an other unsolved... How was I to tell Sora that I really loved him, not just as friend... all of these three years alone waiting for him to returned had made me realise that I had fallen deeply in love with the all famous keybarrier.  
  
Back before the whole nightmare about the heartless I couldn't figure out my feelings towards both Riku and Sora. They both have a special place in my heart, but I just didn't know who of the I love more. I just went on and on describing their personalities and trying to resonate with myself who I wanted to spend my life together with. It wasn't easy. Both Riku and Sora are special, but in their own way. First of all, they're completely opposite to each others personalities, which you could see easily. Riku was mysterious, exiting and very passionate in what he do or chose. His silver blonde hair that reached his shoulders was so charming and you could imagined its feeling like silk. A deep look of those clear sky-blue eyes and you were trapped forever.  
  
Sora on the other hand was so damn cute with his naive and innocent appearance. He was caring, gentle and probably a lovely romantic if he could get past that shyness of his. His eyes as deep as the sea, which you could drown in and never reach the surface again. And that brown mop of hair on his head made him look even more cuter and a bit crazy too. I had always felt very relaxed whenever I was around him, he had this field that made you feel safe and secure. Of course both Riku and Sora looked like drop-dead gorgeous angels in my eyes and I was probably not alone thinking that either.  
  
The last couple of days I had wanted to share my longing feelings, with a certain cobalt blue eyed boy. But the big problem here was, as it usually is, that I had no idea how he felt about me. I knew he had to felt something during his time as the keybarrier, because I had felt him so close to my heart. Of course the logical part was that we actually shared a heart then. And he was the one to opened mine too. But that painting of us in the secret place told me that he had really to feel something for me... at least he once had done that. I felt my face fall. I tried to push those thoughts away. Today I just wanted enjoy myself in the sun and that was exactly what I planing to do.  
  
I could faintly see three, no, four figures fighting over something, out in the water a few meters in the big waves. I knew Wakka had teached Tidus his new found sport he called Blitzball, using then Wakkas blitzball. Tidus had surprisingly been a easy learned talent and proved to be even better then Wakka. So Wakka had been so damn stubborn as he was and tried getting better then Tidus, but know when our famous heroes had come back he didn't need to prove himself better then Tidus, since both Sora and Riku were inexperienced and therefor worse.  
  
Suddenly a Blitzball came in top speed, against where I was sitting. I quickly shielded my eyes, trying to block the sudden attack. Wakka, Tidus and Selphie had trained me a bit under the latest year and I knew how to block a attack. The boll crashed against my both hands and landed a few meters away from me. I looked up from my hands to see if it was safe again. Slowly and carefully I got up to my feet and looked around. The Blitzboll beside was still spinning slightly in the sand. I sighed in relief. Just when I that it was safe to sit down again an other Blitzball came against me. Now ready for my attack I quickly stood in blocking position again. I was lucky, the ball missed me by inches, but just happened to make a wave of sand over me instead. 'Just great' I sighed. And started to dust the sand off me.  
  
I looked up again, still in a blocking position, when I noticed that a boy with coffee coloured hair started running towards me. He had a big grin plastered on his usually happy face. He reached up hand to wave and I did the same.  
  
"Hey Kai, what's up?" He said. His voice not even hoarsely after his intense running. He was in a really good shape after his adventures saving worlds, which you could see by his athletic body of his.  
  
"Hey," I mumbled back. I looked down at my white shorts, still covered in sand. I continued to dust myself off a few times. I looked up and smiled at him, despite my discomfort of wearing sandy clothes.  
  
"You're not upset over that, huh?" he said cheerlessly, meaning my clothes. He coughed slightly, trying to look as innocent as possible.  
  
I looked questioning at him. He was trying to hide something, I could see him holding back a big grin. I could always sense if he was hiding something, it was the same with Riku... these guys can never lie to me. Then I suddenly knew what he was hiding...  
  
"Hey! You guys throw those Blitzballs on me on purpose?!" I asked, already knowing the answer. I also knew the others could her my outburst, since they started to laughing back there. 'They're so gonna pay for this,' I thought bitterly.  
  
Sora didn't say anything, his grin he had tried keeping in hide disappeared. He held his lips closed. 'Those damn kissable lips,' I thought kicking myself in the process. 'I shouldn't be thinking like this now, maybe later though,' I mused. He turned around and looked at the others for help, but they only shook their head and even laughed harder. I turned my gaze to them and they quickly grow quite.  
  
My lips formed to a little grin of their own, when I suddenly got a crazy idea. My eyes travelled down his body, his nice toned chest and stomach and later to his sides, where I knew by experience was his most ticklish place. 'Poor Sora,' I thought and smiled.  
  
He looked at me just in time to catch the wink and his face turned into a look of horror. "No, Kairi... Please it was just a joke, don't..." he stammered and then the chase was in action.  
  
My long legs sprout forward, ready to take on my assault. I knew he was a fast runner and that was his advantage, but over the years I had trained and gotten a pretty good runner too. Maybe not just as fast as Sora or Riku, but they had after all started training years ago.  
  
Sora ran fast over the beach, trying to shake me of him. It was clearly that he was surprised that I actually could run pretty fast too. The sand flew everywhere when we came running by the others.  
  
I noticed that Sora tried to take the most difficult ways, so I would have hard time running fast. I saw Sora almost tripping over a few twigs and rocks, I guess his plan of making it harder for me backfired.. He looked so funny and clumsy when he tried shaking a twig that had stuck on his foot. I laughed. I had to hold back a laugh at that.  
  
Sora looked backwards and gave me one of those rare smiles of his. Those smiles that made my knees buckle and go weak. And that was my mistake. I tripped on a small twig, probably one of the twigs Sora had had troubles with earlier. I lost my balanced and fell down on my knees, sending a spray of sand around me. I looked up to see where Sora went. He had stopped far away from me, catching his breath, while looking towards me with a big grin on his lips. I shifted my eyes towards the others.  
  
Wakka, Tidus and Riku had gone back to their former laughing and could barely stand up straight. I knew we acted like we were fourteen again, but wasn't I the one who, wanted it to go back like it was before the heartless. I was surprised to see Riku laughing again, even if wasn't as much as Tidus and Wakka. He had been so distant when he came back, not saying much at all. He liked to be alone a lot, of course he was like that before too. But I saw the difference in his eyes, he wasn't the same Riku anymore. Something had happened on their journey, what I didn't know. I wished I did though, then I wouldn't be so damn worry every time I saw him just walking off alone.  
  
Turned my gaze towards Sora again, meeting his blue orbs. "Are you already giving up? And here I thought I might get a good workout," Sora teased and made a cute pout. He was pretending to be sad, but I knew he was just teasing me. I replied by just rolling my eyes. He started walking casually to me.  
  
"Sora and his teasing," I muttered quaintly, shaking my head. 'Well if he's gonna tease me, I'm sure gonna do the same' I thought still looking at Sora, who now wasn't more then a few meters from me. "You shouldn't tease me Sora," I teased and continued. "I thought you knew by now, I will get even if it was the last thing I do" I said with a playful hint in my voice. I gave him a seducing smile.  
  
Sora blinked in surprise. I had caught him off guard and this made my lips go in a triumphing big grin. "And about giving up, well you already know that answer!" I shouted proudly.  
  
I jumped up on my feet, ready to grab a hold of his arm but only received more then thin air. Apparently he got quicker reflexes then I had expected. I looked up and saw Sora already running a bit ahead of me. "So easy aren't you gonna get me!" I heard him scream. I started to run again. I was determined to get a hold of him, one because I had said I was going to, and two because I wanted to prove myself as a fighter too. I hadn't train the last year or two just to be proved weak anyway. I could protect of myself now, I wanted to be independent and not called too weak anymore.  
  
Right now Sora was heading towards the houses, with me high in his heels. Selphie, who had been inside because of the heat, suddenly came out to see who was making all the noises. And Sora, who was trying to shake me of him and trying to avoid a stock on the road didn't see Selphie. Sora in his high speed ran right into her, knocking over in the progress. Both of them hit the ground hard.  
  
And then there was me, who also was running very fast... I of course had problems trying to slow down my path. So in the end I landed on top of both Sora and Selphie, much to their discomfort.  
  
It took me a few moments to recover from the fall and I slowly looked up. And when I did, I was received with a shock. My eyes got wide.  
  
My face was barely inches from Sora's. I could feel his breath against my face, making the lose hair, which had fallen from its tail move slightly. I could even smell the scent of peppermint and vanilla from his breath. I saw that his eyes was closed, but the sign of faint redness on his cheeks told me that he also could feel I was as close to him as I knew I was. I could feel my chest getting crushed against his upperbody. I looked down at the position we were in. I was laying sideways over him, our heads right over each others. Slowly opened Sora his blue eyes and I looked up meeting them in a intense gaze. Cobalt eyes into cerulean ones. My heart was hammering so damn hard in my chest I swear Sora could hear its every beatings.  
  
My own cheeks started to get flushed when his eyes travelled down to my pink lips and then back up to my eyes again. He leaned forward almost touching my lips but being so close. I felt my lips go dry, but if I was to lick my lips I would touch his lips with my tongue. I automatically I closed my eyes, waiting for the impact of his soft lips against my own. Time seemed to be going in slow-motion and that every slow second that passed felt like minutes or hours.  
  
An: There, the first chapter is finished... I must say that I liked it better now when I got to work on the text more. I hoped you feel the same way too. Please review, I love to hear you opinions. Love // Lizzie 


	2. The Dream

An: Hello, I'm back! *dodge several object flying against me* I'm very sorry for keeping you on hold so long. And I hope I can get back all the wonderful reviews, but unfortunately they disappear when I reposted chapter 1. Well I hope you will enjoy this chapter, so here goes. Please R&R.  
  
First Love  
  
Chapter 2 - Mistakes and Misunderstandings  
  
"Kairi are you OK?!" A familiar voice called out loud. The spell was broken. I looked up with wide eyes and saw Riku running out of breath towards us. Tidus and Wakka was trailing slightly behind him. I let my eyes travel back to Sora's. His beautiful cobalt orbs were gazing at me and then up at Riku. Sora's eyes was probably even wider than my own.  
  
Riku stopped to catch his breath and then it hit me, I was in a rather awkward situation. I was actually almost laying on top of Sora, 'not that I mind though', I mused. I had hard time to even concentrate, just seconds ago I was about to kiss Sora.Damn Riku for interrupting.  
  
The previously event went through mind again, I had chased Sora around the beach because.eh, I forgot. never mind it probably wasn't anything important anyway. Wait, hadn't Sora run into Selphie? Selphie. Where're Selphie? I thought and glanced around. Just in that moment Selphie started to move and made a complaining sound. She was trying to pick herself of the ground but one of her legs were trapped under my underbody.  
  
I scrambled up on feet and tried to keep my unsteady balance. Riku, who was observing the little strange situation, exchanged glances with Sora. What does that mean? Sometimes it seemed like they knew things I didn't. It got me a little annoyed now and then, but right now I was too confused to really care to much about it.  
  
I felt so strange and reach out and grabbed onto Riku's arm so I wouldn't lose my balance. Riku looked at me straight in the eyes and took my both hands in his for support. In my opinion it seemed more of a tender gesture but I quickly dismissed the idee. Why would he do something like that against me? He knows we were just friends, right?  
  
My thoughts was interrupted by Riku's sudden outburst, "Oh God Kairi, your hurt!" He lifted my right hand higher to examine it better. I winced in pain. Apparently I had got a cut by a bottle on the shore, when I've tried to stop my fall. A big glass splinter was slashed in the middle of my hand, while my blood started to flow between my fingers. I was strange, I couldn't feel any pain at all. I guess I was in state of shock, I usually was carefully enough to not get hurt. But hey, sometime got to be the first.  
  
"Aahh!!" I screamed out. I suddenly felt pain shot right through my hand and continue over my whole arm. The pain was too unbearable to stand. The cause of the sudden pain came when Riku had tried carefully, but not too carefully, to remove the pieces of broken glass in my hand. This lead to even more bloodshed. My knees felt weak and everything started to spin heavily around my view. I felt myself fall but instead I was pushed back by a strong hands, keeping me steady. I remembered a pair of cobalt eyes gazing down at me. Then everything went black.  
  
***  
  
I was standing on the balcony looking over the sea. The stars was shining brightly on the sky over me. It was quite chilly outside, with a cold blowing winds from north. I felt my hair on my arms get Goosebumps. I wasn't wearing right clothes for my lonely night watching. My auburn hair was up in a high tail with a few lose strands, which had come lose hanging in my face. I should honestly be sleeping in this time of hour but it seem like I couldn't control my own thoughts.  
  
Suddenly a warm fuzzy rob was placed around my shoulders. I spun around to be meet with two familiar cobalt orbs. I felt my muscles tense and I had to turn around or I'll go crazy by the closeness of his body on mine. "You should wear something more warming the next time. We wouldn't want you to be sick now," Sora whispered with concern in my left ear. I felt his hot breath tickle the little small strands of hair in the back of my neck. He let his hand travel down my back, were they finally rested on my hips. His two hands sneaked protectively around my waist.  
  
His hands was fiddling with the end seam of my short tank top. I felt his fingers run over my bare sensitive skin on my stomach. They were tracing round circles. His whole body was pressed tightly against my back and I had to bite my own tongue to stop a moan. His hands stopped the movements on my stomach and started to travailing slowly and upwards. It was pure torture. I held my breath as I felt my senses taking over, and my control was slipping. It was strange that such an innocent gesture could make my body react the way it did.  
  
Then he lowered his head so his lips touched my bare neck and kissed it tenderly. I took in a deep sharp breath and tried in vain to keep my balance. But Sora was prepared and held me up with his strong arms around me by the waist. His kisses traveled to the crock of my neck and I let out a moan without thinking. My head turning upwards and my eyelids was closed, lost in pleasure. God, it just felt so good. My own control was so very close in slipping that I could almost see the edge of the cliff.  
  
I turned my head ever so slightly and got very surprised when he whirled me around. My lips got directly crushed by Sora's soft lips. I felt him nibble on my lower lip, begging me to open my mouth. I opened my mouth and was meet with his warm tongue on mine. Our tongues started to twist and fight, a fight I desperately wanted to win so I pressed my lips more strongly against his.  
  
In the mean time his hands had left my hips and lifted me up, so I had my legs circled around his torso. We parted and locked eyes with each other, blue lustful eyes against own my cerulean full of desire. Our breathes was uneven because of the lack of oxygen. Our lips were just about to meet again when suddenly everything started to fade in front of me.  
  
I woke up with a start. I took several small breaths to cool down my racing heart. 'It was just a dream, just a dream.' I thought over and over again. I closed my eyes to try and relax, which was quite impossible with a fresh image of Sora's lips pressed to my own. It had felt so real.  
  
It was so unbelievable. It was as I still could taste him on my lips. I could even smell the scent of him, vanilla and the fresh scent of the sea, that always seemed to be with him. I felt hair tickling my nose and lifted a hand to remove the annoying hair. My hand was covered with a bandage and I remembered the previously event. I tried to close my hand, but decided against it when I felt a pang of pain go through my hand. I focused on how to remove the hair instead. I pushed it aside, but at once it was back in my face again. I opened my eyes to see the source of my annoyance.  
  
My eyes got big when I saw a mop of brown sticking at every direction. I held my breath when thoughts raced through my mind. 'How the hell did he come here!?' My mind screamed over and over again.  
TBC.  
  
An: Sorry for waiting so long for this chapter, I hope I can do better next time. So what do think? I tried to do some sort of lime thing, but it's my very first time to write anything like this so I hope I did OK. I'm thinking of drawing out the triangle between Sora/Kairi/Riku a little bit, and that will happen more in chapter 3. 


	3. Mistakes and Misunderstandings

An: Hi there, I hope you didn't wait too long. I've had so damn much things to do in school, but now I finally had the time to finish an other chapter. As I said before I was going to make a triangle between Sora/Kairi/Riku, and I have a really good plot in mind so you will just have to wait and see what comes down. Anyway here's chapter 3, enjoy and please review. Love // Lizzie  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, only in my dreams Sora might be mine. ^_~  
First Love  
Chapter 3 - Mistakes and Misunderstandings  
  
"I never had I dream come true,  
  
'til the day that I saw you  
  
You're the angel of the sweet dreams in nights,  
  
how badly I just wanna hold you tight."  
  
My eyes was still wide by the sight of Sora. The chock of finding him here, in my bed was still fresh in mind. He was almost laying on top of me clinging tightly to my body. Half of his weight was on my body and he had his head resting in the crock of my neck. I had half of hi weight on top of my small light body.  
  
I tried to move away slightly, only to find out that Sora's and my legs was entwined with each others and the covers were laying in a mess, tangled in between our legs.  
  
I let out a shaky breath trying to regain my cool, but only succeeded making myself even more nervous by thinking of my previous dream. I felt my face go warm and I blushed at the thought of Sora and me that close together. Not that I minded though, I just wasn't really used to be greeted with those kind of affections.  
  
Sora was breathing softly against my neck, making my hair stand up all over my body. I carefully moved my head so I could watch his face. He looked so relaxed. I let my eyes travel over his face, which was lighted up by the moonlight outside. His brown mop of hair was of course standing in every direction, still annoying me slightly in my face. His skin was shining and making it a bit pale. His eyelids was closed, his lashes lay smoothly on his cheeks. My eyes continued to his little nose and stopped by his lips, which was up in a cute pout. I had to smile at that, he was so adorable. I unintentionally leaned forward, tempted to touch those lips with my own.  
  
I could feel his gentle breath across my face and smell it. I could smell him. Sea fragrance and sweet vanilla. How badly I wanted to taste those lips, taste the sweetness of his tongue and nibble on that soft bottom lip. 'Exactly like a dream,' I thought referring to my previously dream of Sora and me.  
  
I gasped at the sudden feeling of his small fingers gentle moved, like a feather freely over my stomach. Of course this wasn't something he could control since he was asleep, but I could imagined how it would feel like if he was awake. I shivered at the thought. I took in a sharp breath as his hand was placed over my lowest rib, where it then stayed.  
  
I had to close my eyes as many emotions was going through my mind. A part of me wanted to wake Sora up and kiss him deeply, just I like had in my dream and then this innocent torture would end. The other part was trying very hard to keep my blush and uncertain emotions away. I tried to keep myself cool by thinking of other things, but he made it not a lot easier by just laying there looking gorgeous, as he now did.  
  
I let my eyes travel to the left, to get a good look at the moon through the window. I just couldn't stand being this close to Sora without been able to touch him like a desired to.  
  
To my surprise I was Instead met with an other gorgeous face, belonging to none other than my dear friend Riku. I had to close my eyes again. "This isn't happening, it's just a dream. Riku is not there, Riku is not there." I whispered to no one in practically. I opened my eyes ever so slowly, hoping to be received with nothing more the thin air.  
  
I wasn't that lucky. Riku's face was still full for my view and his platinum colored hair was shining brightly in the night light of the fullmoon. 'Damn, what did I ever do wrong?' I thought ironically, almost ready to die right here and then, just to avoid meeting two gorgeous pair of eyes in the morning.  
  
Now I saw what position I really was in I cursed hotly under my breath. Sora, who was still sleeping half on top of me to the right. Riku on the other hand wasn't really sleeping half on top of me, 'Thank God' I prasied inside my mind. He was though lying on his side with an arm lazily around my bare waist. As I recall earlier I now believe it was his hand instead of Sora's, fingers torturing my stomach, which are still laying exactly like they did before.  
  
I tried sitting up but only failing when Sora brought my body even closer to his own then before. 'Why do I always get myself into the most difficult situations?' I thought and gave up by falling back on my big pillow, which is by the way shared by two angels.  
  
After a few moments later I had adjusted to the thought of not being alone in my bed. I looked around in the room, trying to figure out how I was going to get out of this mess. How was I to slip out of my bed without disturbing the sleeping boys.  
  
I looked at Riku, seeing that he only had one arm around me, which I thought generally would be easy to remove. I held up my both hands over my head, just to make sure they were still free from any sleeping limbs. My right injured hand was high in the air, to avoid getting in the way of my "mission out o my bed". I slowly and carefully pushed myself up a bit. With my free left arm I took a steady grip around Riku's arm, careful to not wake him up. His hand was heavy, but I manage to push it off me and drop it behind his waist. 'One problem gone,' I thought relieved.  
  
Now to the hardest task. I turned to face the sleeping beauty on the other side of the bed. He was comfortably sleeping half on top of me. 'OK, I can do this,' I thought desperately trying to give myself some courage. I gently placed both of my hands on Sora's side, to push him off of my body. I felt shots of pain rushing up my injured hand. 'Dammit, why did he have to be so damn heavy?' I cursed in my head. As if someone listened to my complains my praises we fulfilled. A movement in the bed was made when Sora's body slide down off my own. I felt my lungs take in air more easier. I looked down to see Sora lying just as peacefully as before beside of me. And to my relieved still sleeping.  
  
I turned my head back to Riku to see if the movement of the bed had stirred him, but he was still sleeping quietly.  
  
I rose with an sudden new strength and looked down at Sora's and my own feet, tangled in the sheets. And with small, quick fingers I had made the sheet lay gracefully over the both sleeping angels in my bed.  
  
I stood in doorframe a little while, just looking at their sleeping form, until I decided to go for a walk on the beach below.  
  
What I didn't know were that a pair of blue eyes was opened and looking at my disappearing figure in the shadows.  
  
***  
  
I walked aimlessly on the beach, feeling the sand in between my toes. I thought walking down here would sort my thoughts out, but I just ended up confusing myself even more. I didn't even what could've caused me to dream like that. Perhaps it was that kiss we almost shared earlier? I shook my head firmly. No, this wasn't really the first time I actually dreamt of Sora and me together, but 'til now I had just tried to ignore the thoughts. He probably didn't feel the same way anyway, maybe did once but now it had been four long years. He surely must've forgotten those feeling and moved on.  
  
Myself on the other hand had waited and hoping that he would return all of those years. I had stood alone in the secret cave, admiring the picture Sora had drawn before he left on the search for the heartless. How many times hadn't I cried myself to sleep because missing his gentle smile and laugh. "Dammit Kairi! Stop doing this to yourself!" I said loud to no one in particular, when I felt my eyes twitch with tears. I put my hand up whipping away a tear that had escaped my eyes.  
  
The wind ripped at my auburn hair making it whip hard in my face. I put my hand up to still my wild hair. It was very cold outside. I was wearing a short light blue halterneck and white cotton pants that reached my ankles. The wind blew right through them making my legs tremble in cold. The waves was crashing against the shore, plashing up seawater on my legs, making my white pants cling to my legs. I wondered briefly how much the time but found myself not bother to walk up to cheek out myself.  
  
Suddenly I heard soft footsteps walking towards me, I, who was currently so deep thought of my previous dream just assumed it was Sora checking up on me. As knowing my dream he put his arms around my waist and laying his heavy head on my shoulder. I closed my eyes as my senses of my dream, started to come back to the surface again.  
  
I guess he felt myself relaxing up against him and pulled me even closer to his upper body. I moaned in returned. "Kairi," he whispered my name softly. I ignored the bad feeling in the pit of my stomach and turned with closed eyes, pressing my cold lips firmly against his pale.  
  
The kiss was soft and gentle, almost hesitant. In thought of Sora I agreeably kissed him back. I let my hands run freely though his wild hair, when I noticed it wasn't the same touch as I thought it should be. Instead it was soft, the feeling of silk was my first thought. The hair laying gracefully against his neck, wait a minute. Isn't Sora's hair a bit, well wilder? Stunned by this new piece of information I broke away quickly.  
  
I wasn't meet with the deep blue color I had expected, but two sky blue eyes, with confusion written all over them. I gasped loudly in chock. 'Oh my god!' I couldn't look away from his eyes, which was wide, but probably not as wide as mine were in the moment. I saw him trying to come up with something to say, but no words were coming out of his mouth. He just stood there opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish. I had to turn away. I shut my eyes firmly, trying to ignoring the silent tears that was threatening to fall.  
  
I felt Riku's eyes piecing holes through my body. I felt so ashamed of myself. 'How could I've be so stupid?!' I thought angered because of my recently behavior. "I'm sorry," I whispered quietly before taking off, leaving a speechless 19-year old boy alone at the beach.  
  
TBC.  
  
An: Ah, finally I got the time to complet chapter 3. I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And please review, I would love to get some idees to how I should progress with the continue. I hope I'll get time to write chapter 4 too, but right now school takes up way too much of my spare time. So long!  
  
Love // Lizzie 


End file.
